


Evening Stables

by Ephemera_pop (Alex_Draven)



Category: Popslash
Genre: AU, Horses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-18
Updated: 2005-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Draven/pseuds/Ephemera_pop
Summary: Eventing stables AU, in which Justin is the new guy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://epicflailer.livejournal.com/profile)[**epicflailer**](http://epicflailer.livejournal.com/) , over at [](http://fic-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fic-requests.livejournal.com/)**fic_requests** who wanted _a juni au, where nick isn't the shy, innocent little boy, and justin's not the all-time arrogant bastard?_

Justin didn't mind being the new guy, but he wasn't used to constantly feeling so out of his depth. He'd worked damn hard for the apprenticeship, and whatever he might mutter in the shower, scrubbing at bruises and ignoring the tears burning at the back of his eyes, he was never going to leave. He was just going to suck it up, work harder, learn faster, and take every moment he could with the horses, who on the whole didn’t make him feel like a clumsy moronic waste of space.

He worked the soft body brush in strong regular strokes over Polis' muscled shoulder and tried not to dwell on his own stiff muscles. Chris, the yard manager, would be along soon for evening stables, but for now Justin wasn't meant to be anywhere. The stable block was warm, and the sweep, sweep, tap of the brush and curry, the warm company of the deep chested bay; the soft sounds of him mouthing at his hay net and the gradual movement of his bulk under Justin's ministrations, were calming.

He was so absorbed in his task, he didn’t notice anyone's approach until Polis wickered and swung his head towards the door, ears pricked. Justin's hand on his chest kept the horse still, but everything in his body language strained towards whoever approached. Hardly surprising then, when it was Nick who slipped in, fastening the bolt on the half door behind him while sliding his other broad hand up the length of Polis' white-blazed face in greeting. Justin stepped back, allowing Polis to take a half step closer, nudging Nick in the chest. There might be any papers to prove it, but no one in the yard doubted that Polis was Nick's horse. Nick was scarcely a year older than Justin, but he'd been riding for Richardson for three years, and word was he'd be taking Polis through some of the novice qualifiers next season.

"Hey." Nick offered in greeting, looking over while his hands ran over Polis's neck, scratching along the base of his mane. He was a good match for 'his' horse – both of them big, solid, beautiful.

Justin pushed one hand through his hair, acutely aware of how grimy he must be, and managed to stumble over the word 'hi'. Way to make a great impression.

"You all right?"

"Um, yeah"

Nick's expression was hard to read, and Justin wasn't quite sure why Nick was looking at him at all.

"Yeah. Pol's good company like that" Nick said after a moment.

Justin jerked his head up. Nick shrugged a little, like he was saying 'it's no big' while his mouth was saying "You were really working out there earlier – getting Cas to keep her back end underneath her can be a real fucking mission, can't it?"

"You were watching?" Justin swallowed.

"Sure. Always something to learn, right?" Nick was smiling and Justin was wishing desperately he knew why. "Plus, you know, got to keep an eye on the competition."

Justin snorted. He couldn’t help himself. "Sorry. Just . Man, you and Polis are like, practically perfect together, and I feel like I ought to be, I don’t know, leading trail rides at a dude ranch or something."

"You've been here, what, three weeks?"

Justin nodded, keeping his eyes focussed on his hands, the way the bristles of the body brush flexed under his fingers.

"Yeah, I thought so."

Nick answered Justin's questioning look with a chuckle. "Dude, seriously, I was this close to quitting at the end of my first month." He held his fingers out, pressed close together to illustrate, and when he dropped his hand it brushed Justin's bare arm, just enough to make him shiver. "You're going to be fine."


End file.
